That First Kiss
by NellieTheMonster
Summary: Callie and Arizona centric. Post Plane Crash, however, I changed some details to better fit my story.
1. Chapter 1

That First Kiss

"Good Morning Sunshine," mumbled Callie as she rolled over, expecting to give her hot blonde wife a kiss, only to be greeted by an empty bed. She stuck her hand out and felt the bed was cool. "Ugh, shit not again." This was the third day this week Arizona had left before Callie had even gotten out of bed. She knew that her brother's death had affected her, but she knew that the distance between them wasn't good, for either of them, or their marriage for that matter.

Callie was extremely grateful for Mark though. During this difficult time he had offered to keep Sophia for them at night and allow them some alone time. However, thought Callie, it wasn't like she was benefiting from the extra time alone. She immediately felt ashamed for thinking that though, she knew Arizona was just beginning to feel normal again after losing her leg and Callie knew better than to push her considering Arizona still blamed her, and to be honest, Callie even blamed herself..

After showering and trying to call Mark, with no luck, Callie headed into the hospital to see what bones needed fixing that day. "Torres, there you are!" Shouted her best friend as soon as she had walked into Grey Memorial. Although her personal life had been a little rocky lately she was grateful for her friendship with Mark and even more grateful he had survived the plane crash. "Hey, sorry I didn't answer your call earlier, I was in the middle of a jaw reconstruction, which I rocked by the way. I mean he is almost as hot as I am now. Almost." "Yay, way to go." Callie replied with an eye roll. "Thank you for allowing one more person to become as vain as you are." "Hey, if you got it, you got it," Mark replied with his little sideways smile. "I'll catch you later, baby mama." "Stop callin…." It was too late Mark had already turned the corner with a wink by the time Callie could get the words out. Although she knew it drove Arizona crazy Callie kind of enjoyed the attention she got from Mark, ever since the baby and crash, Callie hadn't been able to care for herself as much and she didn't feel as sexy as she used to.

"Code Blue to room 112, Code Blue," rang over the intercom, and normally Callie would ignore it, but not today. That was her patient a 10 year old which was supposed to be a simple screw insertion into his leg later that day. "Dammit!" Callie shouted, and ignoring the stares she sprinted towards the pediatric ward. And almost selfishly wishing Arizona wasn't in surgery so she would be there as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, NO!" Wailed Callie as another round of sobs wracked her body. "Shhhh…" Said Arizona as she tried to console her. Arizona knew she hadn't been the most supporting or present wife the past few months, but she truly loved Callie more than she had ever loved anyone and seeing her wife in this state tore at her heart. She knew her wife was a caring doctor and while that made her excel, at times like this it was her downfall.

Callie kept replaying the awful scene in her head, and she couldn't shake the image of Johnathon laying on the bed, pale, and with blood running out of his nose and mouth. Callie knew she couldn't have foreseen this complication, but it didn't stop her from hurting. She had grown attached to this little boy and she hated this part of her job. She had barely kept it together long enough to inform the parents and thankfully Arizona had been there to guide her out and into the attending's lounge for some privacy before she lost it. When she finally calmed down she realized how good it felt to be held by Arizona. It had been awhile. "Hey," soothed Arizona, "it'll be okay." "Promise?" asked Callie looking up at Arizona through her tear soaked lashes? "Yes, I Promise." Sighed Arizona.

Through the door burst Cristina Yang on a mission, as always. "I don't care what it takes, call the President if you have to, but I want that heart in my gloved hands in the next three hours!" She barked into her phone as she threw herself onto the couch beside Callie. "I swear these idiots at the UNOS are ridiculous. My patient needs THIS heart I don't have time to wait for another one. Sometimes I wish.. hey are you okay?" She asked as she noticed Callie's tear stained cheeks. "Yeah, just a hard day, but I'll be okay." Although a lot of people were a little wary of Yang, Callie understood her in a way many couldn't. Leaving together brought them pretty close together.

"Hey I have a consult on a three year old, will you be okay?" asked Arizona as she got up and gave Callie a quick peck on the forehead. "Yeah I think so, my hip replacement got pushed because Owen needed the OR because of a massive pileup on the interstate, so I think I'm going to head home after I check on a few of my post-ops." "Okay, sounds great, hey," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear," if you are up for it I have a surprise for you when I get home." "Oh?" exhaled Callie. She liked the sound of that. She was still upset over her patient, but it HAD been months since she had gotten "alone" time with her wife. "Okay, I do love you all, but I do not want to hear about your love life." Grumbled Yang. As Arizona left the room she couldn't help but get butterflies for the upcoming events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. Sorry for the delay, but hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome and encouraged! **

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Callie had been pacing around her apartment for the past two hours mumbling profanities under her breath. She was mentally cataloging every sweet, every bread product, every calorie she had ate in the last month. Normally she wasn't like this. She liked her curves and apparently Arizona did too, it had just been so long since she had actually "been" with Arizona and she felt like she owed something to Arizona, she wanted this to be perfect. "UGHHHHH!" she screamed into the empty apartment. Only one thing to do now she thought, and that was to prepare.

After a long hot shower she felt better, excited even. It had been awhile since she had felt the butterflies in her stomach and she willed time to go faster.

"Callie, I'm home, Where are you?", Arizona said as she heard the bathroom door shut.

"Um.. I'm coming.. Wait just a second!" Okay, now was not the time to freak out thought Callie. She wanted to appear cool, calm, and collected, but how could she when she knew, or rather hoped what was about to happen. She hurriedly through on a pair of black lacey panties under some sexy low riding yoga pants. She wanted to BE ready without looking too eager. Although when she walked into the living room she realized that was unnecessary.

"I told you I had a surprise for you, didn't I baby?' purred Arizona.

"Ye…yeah." However, Callie couldn't really concentrate on words at the moment she couldn't take her eyes of her beautiful naked wife. Her eyes immediately traveled to her wife's collarbones, which because of the amputation and intense physical therapy left them even more pronounced. They had always been a weak spot for Callie and she could already taste Arizona's smooth pearly skin under her tongue.

"Hey, eyes up here," teased her wife as she reached for Callie's hand. "Let's get you into bed you know I can't stand to see you in those," she giggled as she tugged at Callie's pants.

Suddenly Callie got nervous, but she knew it was way past time for this so she decided to out her nerves aside and enjoy the night.

"So let's get you out of this," said Arizona as she simultaneously pulled Callie's shirt off and pushed her back on the bed.

Callie could feel herself tensing as Arizona's long blonde hair trailed along her stomach and Arizona noticed it too. Surprising Callie she took one of her hardened nipples into her mouth. Callie gasped and grabbed a handful of Arizona's blonde hair. "Please…" That was all the urging Arizona needed and slowly she took her hand and trailed it up Callie's silky smooth thigh. "mhmm." Mumbled Callie as she glanced at Arizona from under heavy lids.

"Is that it baby? I've not even got started yet." She could feel the heat radiating from Callie's core. She slowly began stroking Callie, who began rocking her hips to increase the friction between herself and Arizona's very talented hands. At the same time she grabbed Arizona's ass with a pretty talented hand of her own. Feeling the intensity increase Arizona eased two fingers into Callie and began to thrust. It had been so long and it felt so good Callie knew she couldn't keep it together for long.

"Callie, look at me," whispered Arizona and the last thing Callie heard before spiraling over the edge was Arizona saying," I love you Calliope. Now and Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy. Content. In love. Those were the only words Callie could think of. Even before opening her eyes she could feel the presence of her wife. Her very hot wife to be exact. Callie knew that last night was special, and important too. Yes, the sex was amazing, but it went deeper than that. Ever since the amputation Callie felt as if there was a wedge of some sort between her and Arizona. Almost like a gate had been shut and locked tight. However, last night after they had finished there was almost a sense of peace between them. The way Arizona had gazed at her from under her long eyelashes made Callie feel complete again. Almost brand new.

"Well good morning beautiful," purred her hot wife as she slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning," Callie said as she quickly reciprocated the kiss. "How about we grab something to eat before heading into work?" Somehow they had managed to wake up before their alarms so Callie the cute little coffee shop in mind that she knew Arizona loved, and she had to admit, they had the best donuts in town. Callie knew Arizona could never say no to donuts.

"Sure, sounds great babe, except let's hurry. I'm feeling a little weak. Must've been all the fun we had last night," she said with a coy look and a quick wink at Callie.

"Okay, get dressed and we will go," replied Callie. However, as much as she was enjoying their time together she couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something was off with Arizona. Not emotionally, she actually felt as if Arizona was finally growing and accepting herself, and learning to deal with the prosthetic, but physically she felt as if Arizona had been a little off. Around the hospital she had noticed on several occasions Arizona looking a little pale, frail even. But in true Arizona fashion, anytime Callie brought it up it was brushed off with an excuse about how hard she was working in therapy and keeping up with a full case load at work. Callie decided to schedule a couple's massage for them and put that on her mental to-do list.

"Ready? I'm starving," Arizona said as she walked into the room.

Swayed is actually more like it thought Callie. She couldn't get over the fact that after years of being together Arizona still had the ability to take her breath away. Even in a pair of loose fitting sweats and an old tee-shirt she still looked like something out of a magazine. The way she stood in the doorway grinning at Callie took her back to the first night she seen her in that bar bathroom, grinning after unknowingly stealing Callie's heart with a single light, sweet kiss. Yes I did know, thought Callie with a small smile of her own.

"Hey, I thought you were ready, why are you standing there grinning, silly?"

"No reason," said Callie," I just can't believe how lucky I am sometimes."

"Shush." Came the sassy reply with the typical eye roll and with that they walked out of Apartment 502 hand in hand.


End file.
